Family
by union peaches
Summary: This is a behind the scenes story of what happened in episode 5.6, "Family", mostly concentrating on Tara. It is not completed.


Title: Family  
  
Author: Union Peaches  
  
Disclaimer: All these characters, most of the plot, and much of the dialogue belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. Also, this story contains some slightly graphic love scenes. They aren't meant to be smutty but beware.  
  
Feedback: Please review or email me. I'd really appreciate it.  
  
Email: Midtowngirl22@yahoo.com  
  
Author's notes: This is just the beginning of this behind the scenes story. I haven't had a lot of time to write, but I wanted to post what I had so far and hopefully get some reviews. If all goes according to plan I will be done with the story by next weekend.  
"Tell me a story," Willow requested sleepily from the warm cocoon she had created under the covers of Tara's double bed. Tara thought she looked so adorable, lying there in her pink, leopard-y pajamas and wearing a little pout on her face.  
  
"Okay," she replied. As she noticed Miss Kitty Fantastico playing happily on the floor, she began to tell the first story that came to mind.  
  
"Once upon a time .there was .um .a kitty. She was very little, and she was all alone and nobody wanted her," Tara began.  
  
"This is a very upsetting story," Willow retorted, only half awake.  
  
"Oh, it gets better," Tara answered, grinning, " 'Cause one day the kitty was running around on the street and a man came and swooped her up." At this Tara reached down from the bed and did just that to the playful kitty.  
  
"And he took her to the pound. And at the pound there were lots of other kitties, and there were puppies, and some ferrets," she continued.  
  
Willow drowsily asked, "Were there dolphins?"  
  
Tara grinned, letting Miss Kitty crawl over to Willow at the head of the bed. "Yes. Many dolphins at the pound," she answered, appeasing her cute girlfriend.  
  
"Was there a camel?"  
  
After a moment to ponder that one, Tara decided to go along with her. "There was the front of a camel. A half-camel."  
  
"Did the kitty get chosen by some people?" Willow wondered, now barely hanging on to consciousness. Tara realized she was probably too tired to realize her little story had some deeper meaning. She didn't mind though, she just felt entirely lucky to be there with her love.  
  
"Well, now you've ruined the ending. There was a whole exciting middle part with the French Resistance."  
  
Willow just gave a small moan, snuggled into her pillow and proclaimed, "I'm sleepy." "Yeah," Tara responded, having already realized that long ago, "Do you mind if I keep the light on? I was gonna look up some spells."  
  
"That's fine," Willow began, "I don't need to be snuggled." She was well aware of her arched eyebrows and the mischievous grin in the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Vixen." Tara couldn't help but smile at her Willow. She could be such a tease sometimes.  
  
"You've been spell gal night and day lately," Willow observed Tara putting away spell books, now feeling slightly less tired.  
  
"Well, I just want to keep up with you. And I'm .I'd like to be useful. You know, to the gang. I just never feel .useful." Tara said the last few words with her face hidden behind her dark blonde hair. She still felt out of the Scooby loop, no matter how much Willow tried to include her.  
  
"You are. You're essential," Willow told her, with meaning.  
  
Tara couldn't help but grin as she climbed under the covers. "Think Buffy found anything out tonight?"  
  
"At the factory? I don't know. If there was something, I figure she'd call us."  
  
Tara snuggled close to Willow, feeling so content. After a few moments, Willow's left hand, which had been around Tara's shoulder, began to gently knead her breast. Tara gasped in surprise. She hadn't really been expecting that. She figured Willow would nod off within a few minutes.  
  
"Will? I thought you were tired ." Tara ventured, hoping Willow was in fact not just moving in her sleep.  
  
"Well, I was, but it's hard to be tired when you're so close to me," Willow tried weakly to make her case.  
  
All Tara could do was give a soft moan in response as she felt tingles that shot all down her body. Willow continued to massage her breast and then began to pinch the firm nipple through her tank top. Tara's mind went blissfully blank and she indulged in the sensations.  
  
After a few moments, Tara suddenly had the urge to be feeling Willow's breasts as well, but without any barriers. In one of her occasional bold moments, Tara made one swift, fluid motion so she was now straddling her girlfriend. She noticed a tiny glimmer of surprise and larger glimmer of arousal in Willow's eyes as she gazed into them, hungrily. She placed her hands on Willow's cheeks, and slowly leaned forward, finally capturing Willow's lips. She sucked on Willow's bottom lip and moaned gratefully when Willow returned the favor. Willow deepened the kiss, letting their tongues duel for supremacy. Tara finally broke the kiss after a few minutes. She ran her hands from their position at Willow's cheeks down to her neck and let them rest on the top bottom of her shirt. She slowly, seductively undid each button. Willow's breath caught in her chest as she watched her girlfriend concentrate with a look of pure desire in her deep blue eyes. When all the buttons were finally separated, Tara slid her hands down the small strip of flesh exposed in the middle, then brought them back up to rest between Willow's breasts. She purposefully inched her hands away from the center, opening the shirt and teasing her girlfriend's nipples. Willow sat up slightly to accommodate her as she slid the shirt sensually off her arms.  
  
"Baby, this was supposed to be about you," Willow breathed as she saw Tara's mouth descending on her right breast.  
  
"Shh." Tara chided her softly before taking her nipple into her warm mouth. Willow lost her train of though completely as Tara's mouth engulfed her nipple. She alternated between swirling her tongue and lightly nipping, and soon Willow's left breast was receiving similar treatment. After a few minutes of this sweet torture, Tara deserted her girlfriend's breasts and left a trail of kisses all down her toned stomach until she reached the top of her pants. Just before Tara began to untie Willow's pajama bottoms, Willow suddenly remembered what she was supposed to be doing.  
  
"Tar, I told you," she gasped as she tried to regain composure, "I was going to." Her thought was cut off as Tara began to slowly slide her bottoms and underwear down her legs.  
  
"Baby, I love you so much," Tara told her softly, "Let me show you."  
  
Something about Tara's tone robbed Willow of her voice, so all she could do was nod. Tara lightly kissed just above her girlfriend's sex. She let her tongue explore the hot folds for a second, tasting Willow's arousal. Just before she plunged her tongue deep into her girlfriend's center, she reassured her once more.  
  
"Besides, we've got all night."  
  
Tara then proceeded to steadily thrust her tongue into her girlfriend. She eventually removed her tongue and inserted two of her fingers in its place. Tara then gave her attention to her lover's clitoris. She took the swollen nub in her mouth and began to suck on it deeply. She smiled inwardly to her self as she heard Willow let out a particularly loud gasp and then a deep, contented moan. Tara swirled her tongue around Willow's clit as her finger's thrust deeper. With every plunge, Tara's fingers went further and Willow's moans became more apparent and urgent. Tara could sense that her girlfriend was close, so she sped up her pace and increased the force behind each thrust. She continued to suck Willow's clit. Soon, Willow's cries were much louder and they finally bridged together to form one long scream of pure pleasure. At Willow's release, Tara removed her fingers and used them to apply pressure to her clit. She slid her tongue deep inside her girlfriend and lapped up Willow's essence. When she licked every last drop, she removed her tongue and made her way back up to the head of the bed. She placed a sweet kiss over Willow's heart and felt the erratic beating begin to regulate.  
  
Tara assumed that Willow would be tired out after that. She figured Willow was already fighting a losing battle with consciousness. Willow had other plans, however. Sure she hadn't managed to be Miss Self Control right then, but it hadn't been fair. Tara was so sexy it was almost unbearable. Tara had gone back to her place at Willow's side, her head just about Willow's breast.  
  
Willow slowly turned to her side and looked Tara in the eyes. Tara was a little surprised by this, but tried not to let that show. She quickly got lost in the intense emerald green eyes that were locked on hers.  
  
"You cheated," Willow decided with a mock pout. Tara felt the corner of her mouth turn up in a grin.  
  
"But don't think you get away that easily," Willow added before engaging her girlfriend in a deep sensual kiss. The made out deeply for a few minutes, with Willow's hands tangling themselves in Tara's hair. As the kiss escalated, Tara began to move her hands along Willow's back with urgency and want. Willow sensed this and slowly slid her thigh between Tara's legs so it would provide her girlfriend's clitoris with some friction.  
  
Tara was taken by surprise when she felt Willow's leg suddenly rubbing her clit. She moaned deeply into their kiss. Finally, Willow broke the kiss and removed her leg from its position between Tara's legs. She made quick work of Tara's tank top. The next thing Tara knew, Willow was on top of her tracing her collarbone with kisses.  
  
For awhile after that, Tara had no concept of time. For all she knew, it could've been minutes or days. All she was conscious of was the love she felt for Willow and the pleasure coursing through her body. She was aware of flashes; Willow sucking her nipple, Willow's hands making their way down her stomach, Willow's tongue inside her. She felt her whole body tensing up and then an explosion. She cried out softly and moaned as she rode the waves of pleasure.  
  
Tara noticed Willow climbing up towards her and smiled. She had never been this happy before in her entire life.  
  
"See? Aren't you glad I wasn't too tired?" Willow asked after they had gotten comfortable and snuggled close.  
  
***I am planning on continuing this story to include all the events of "Family" with added scenes. Any feedback on what I have so far would be greatly appreciated.*** 


End file.
